Lost Princess
by midgetmania
Summary: What happens when Davy Jones finds the daughter of Jack Sparrow; a daughter that Jack doesn't even know about, a daughter who is searching for a father who may not want her. Please read and review!
1. Shipwrecked

Evelyn Marsdan had once been a simple traveler, but after a chance meeting with a notorious pirate named Jack Sparrow, her life was changed forever. She decided to take a chance at a seafaring life, thinking that she'd found a friend in Jack. Several months in his company, however, convinced her that she'd been wrong and showed that his skills as a captain weren't quite up to standard. Naïve enough to stand up for him when his crew mutinied, she was left on a deserted island with him. Having nowhere to go after they got off the island, she was forced to stay in his company for three years; when she finally had enough money saved to make it on her own. She could finally forget about Captain Jack Sparrow and all the trouble he'd caused her.

Five months later she'd obtained a small ship of her own and a crew willing to help her sail it. She named her ship the Lady Luck, and set sail for Tortuga in the hopes that she would find Jack there and get back at him for what he'd done. Much to her dismay a terrible storm set in after only a week at sea, and the Lady Luck was unable to survive the waves crashing against her hull, and the torrential rain that left her crew blind to the dangerous rocks ahead. The ship was smashed against the rocks and rendered useless, leaving only Captain Marsdan alive. And, thus, our tale begins as Evelyn barely clings to consciousness; mourning the loss of her hard earned Lady Luck, and waiting amidst the wreckage for someone, anyone, to find her.

Evelyn knew it would be unwise to go to sleep in her present situation, but loneliness and fatigue had drained her of energy and rational thought. As she succumbed to her weariness, the last thing she registered was the dim outline of a large, strangely eerie ship drawing near the wreckage, and the faint sound of organ music floating to her on the wind.

Harsh voices woke her from her fitful sleep.

"Has this one moved on Jimmy Legs?" someone asked. Evelyn, still in a daze from the storm, didn't open her eyes. Instead she listened with mild interest.

"No, but she may be close to moving on. Tell the captain we've found a live one" someone; Jimmy Legs, Evelyn assumed, replied. She heard footsteps moving away, and then felt someone nudge her in the back with their foot. Finally opening her eyes, she groaned and lifted her head to see who'd found her; and screamed. The man named Jimmy Legs looked more like a barnacle encrusted piece of driftwood that had been mauled by bear than a man.

"Keep away from me you bilge rat!" she said, finally regaining her composure. Jimmy Legs merely laughed at her.

"So you're a feisty one, eh? The captain will soon break of that, wench" he said. Evelyn stood up proudly and glared at him.

"I'll not be insulted that way while I still stand on what's left of my ship" she said.

"Your ship? How could a woman be capable of being a captain?" Jimmy Legs asked, scoffing.

"Do _not_ test me, sailor" Evelyn spat angrily, her eyes livid. _No one_ insulted Evelyn Marsdan without facing the consequences.

"And what have we here, bosun?" A new voice asked from behind Evelyn, who turned around and stared at the newcomer in shock. He was horridly disfigured, and frighteningly so. His skin was sickly-colored, and instead of hair he had a beard of tentacles. His face was flat where a nose should have been, and when he raised his right hand to bring a pipe to his mouth, she saw that his index finger was one long tentacle currently wrapped around his wrist. His left hand was a crab claw, and his right leg was crab-like in origin as well.

"She is the only survivor on this wreck, and is unfortunately far from death" Jimmy Legs replied.

"And what do you mean by 'unfortunately'?" she asked, scowling at him.

"Oh, she's got a temper, does she?" the tentacled pirate asked.

"Well maybe I'd be more obliged to be courteous if ugly Jimmy here would keep his mouth shut" Evelyn said, turning to him.

"You obviously have no idea who I am" he said with a chuckle.

"No, and I don't really care right at the moment, so if you're not here to help me get back to land then I've no further business with you" Evelyn replied.

"You needn't get cross with me, wench" he said, no longer in a joking manner. Evelyn was silent, but frowned at him.

"So what is your name then?" she finally asked with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"Captain Davy Jones. What is yours?" the tentacled pirate responded.

"Captain Evelyn Marsdan" Evelyn replied.

"There is room on the Flying Dutchman if you're willing to accept my offer" Jones said.

"Shall I prepare the Dutchman, captain?" Jimmy Legs suddenly asked.

"Yes, we will leave in about fifteen minutes; with or without Captain Marsdan" Jones replied without looking at him. Jimmy Legs nodded, then turned around and disappeared into thin air.

"How did he do that?" Evelyn asked, suddenly suspicious of this strange captain and his even stranger crew. Jones did not reply.

"Do you accept?" he asked instead.

"Do I accept what?" Evelyn asked, frowning.

"I am offering you safe passage on my ship. Since you are neither dead nor dying I have no need to make you a part of my crew, however, you will still have to earn your stay" Jones said simply. "Also, I really have no need for a woman on my ship, so the sooner you get off, the better. Just this once I feel like being merciful, but if we ever meet again don't expect me to do so again."

"I suppose I haven't got a choice in the matter really; it's either accept your offer, or die of starvation on what's left of my ship" Evelyn replied with a heavy sigh.

"I could, of course, bring your ship back from the depths for you" Jones said.

"You need not waste your time bringing her back; after all, ships can be replaced" Evelyn said. Jones chuckled and sighed.

"So you're coming onto my ship then?" he asked.

"First, I want to know who you are. I've heard people mention your name before, but nobody ever elaborates on who you are, or what you do" she replied.

"I already told you my name" Jones said.

"What your name is and who you are, are two very different things" Evelyn said. Jones looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then sighed.

"If you're that curious you can ask my crew when they're not working; they'll tell whatever you want to know and possibly more. I have no patients for telling stories" he replied, a stern look in his eyes that left no room for further discussion. Evelyn set her mouth in a thin line and simply stared at Jones, not saying a word, but after a few seconds she gave up with a sigh. Jones decided to change the subject.

"So, where were you headed?" he asked.

"Tortuga. I was going in the hopes that I would be able to find Jack Sparrow and give him a piece of my mind" Evelyn replied.

"So you've had the misfortune of meeting him too?" Jones asked. Evelyn nodded, frowning slightly.

"I'm not going to ask what he did to you, but there is something I do need to know" she said. Jones waited for her to continue.

"I need to know how thoroughly your men searched the wreckage" she said.

"Fairly well, I suppose," Jones replied. "Why?"

"Well, there was a young cabin boy on my ship and he disappeared shortly before the storm hit us. He might have hid himself when he saw your men come on board, and since he has quite a few hiding places I wouldn't be surprised if your men weren't able to find him because of that" Evelyn replied.

"My men did not find anyone else, but perhaps it would be best if you looked yourself" Jones said. Evelyn nodded and surveyed the wreckage around her. Her ship was mostly in one piece, but because of the rocks it would never sail again.

"I'll look where the cabin was, you can look by the figurehead if you feel like helping" she said. Jones nodded and walked off, and Evelyn checked in what was left of her cabin. After a few minutes into her search, however, she heard a blood-curdling scream from the front of the ship.


	2. He's a girl?

Evelyn shook her head and smiled, then left the wrecked cabin and walked to the source of the scream. She found Jones leaning over the front railing of the ship, his tentacles writhing in exasperation. When he saw Evelyn he stood up straight and backed away.

"That's one stubborn boy, but he screams like a lass. Won't come off that pole no matter what I say" he said. Evelyn leaned over the railing and smiled down at the young boy clinging to the pole just above the figurehead.

"Is he gone Captain Marsdan?" the boy asked, his voice high-pitched with fright.

"No, but he means us no harm. Climb up here and take my hand so I can help you up" Evelyn replied, holding her hand down to the boy. The boy hesitated at first, but then reluctantly let go of the pole and began to climb toward Evelyn. After Evelyn hoisted him up over the railing the boy looked at Jones in distrust. Surprisingly, there was no fear on his face, and for a moment this puzzled the two captains. The boy was looking directly into Jones's eyes, unblinkingly, and Jones stared back.

"What is your name, boy?" Jones asked. The boy blinked in surprise and suddenly grew nervous.

"Don't be rude, tell him your name" Evelyn said. The boy stayed silent, but a hint of fear had crept onto his face, and Davy chuckled.

"I think I know why he doesn't want to tell us his name, and it's probably more because he's afraid of what you will do" Jones said. Evelyn gave him a blank look.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Jones ignored her and kept his attention on the boy.

"Sit down, lad, no harm will come to you or your captain" he said. The boy's only acknowledgment of Jones's words was to walk over to a crate and sit down. Davy smiled, and then walked over to a piece of debris that was lying near Evelyn's feet and picked it up with his claw. He then turned to the boy and tossed the piece of wood at him. The boy reached to catch it, missed, and let it drop between his legs and onto the deck. Davy nodded at Evelyn.

"There is my proof that he is not really a boy; a boy would have slapped his knees together to catch it instead of letting it fall to the deck. He's a girl in disguise" he said. At this the boy's face paled, and Evelyn turned to him in surprise.

"Is this true?" she asked. The (girl) swallowed nervously, and then nodded slowly. Evelyn chuckled.

"I always thought your face was too pretty for a boy's" she said. The girl gave a sheepish grin, and Evelyn reached out and patted her head.

"So, are you going to tell us your name now?" Jones asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"My name is Michaela Pearl" she replied.

"Well, it was a pleasure having you on my ship, Michaela. How old are you?" Evelyn said.

"I'm nine. I'm looking for my father who I hope is in Tortuga. The only problem is that I've never met him, so I don't know what he looks like; just what his name is, but that's the reason why I chose to get passage on your ship" Michaela replied. Davy frowned.

"Who is your father?" he asked. Something about this girl intrigued him, and he wanted to know everything she had to say; he hadn't met anyone in a long time who could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him without wetting themselves.

"On my eighth birthday, before mama was killed, she decided to tell me his name. Captain Marsdan and I are looking for the same person" Michaela replied, grinning.

"How could your father be the same person I'm looking for if I didn't tell the crew why we were going to Tortuga?" Evelyn asked, frowning as well.

"It's easy for me to walk through a place completely unnoticed, like I'm invisible. I listen to people talking to find out information, and when I heard someone mention Jack Sparrow; I kept listening. When I realized you were trying to find him, I followed you hoping I would be able to get safe passage on your ship" Michaela replied.

"So you cut your hair and dressed like a lad so you could be the cabin boy?" Jones asked. Michaela nodded.

"I knew how superstitious sailors were when it came to having a woman on a ship, and I didn't want the trip to be rough and tense because of me" she replied. Jones merely looked at her in a puzzled sort of way.

"So you're saying Jack Sparrow is your father?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, and I want to find him so he knows he has a daughter, and so I can meet the man mama fell in love with. I also want to know why he left mama and never came back" Michaela replied.

"Michaela, who was your mother?" Evelyn asked.

"All the people in town who were friends with her called her Bella, but her full name was Arabella Pearl. Mama once told me that my papa said he'd name his ship after her when he got one" Michaela replied.

"Jack once mentioned someone named Bella when I first saw his ship, the Black Pearl," Evelyn said in a slightly surprised voice. "That must have been your mother he was talking about." Michaela didn't respond to that and instead looked away, her gaze flicking out over the dark ocean waves. Jones gave Evelyn a quizzical look then sighed.

"If everyone is finished with all these questions we can get onto my ship. Michaela can rest in my quarters, and you can find a place below deck" he said. Evelyn nodded and stood up, but Michaela looked at them both with a grim little frown on her small face.

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to go" she said. Evelyn turned to the girl in surprise.

"I'm not leaving you here all alone; you'd die here within a few days" she said.

"I'm not getting on his ship unless he's gonna take us the rest of the way to Tortuga. I've heard lots of stories about him and I'm not doing anything until he gives us his word. If we don't ask for his word there's no telling what he'd do with us after we're on his ship" Michaela countered.

"You will be guests on my ship; not part of my crew, so you need not worry about your souls" Jones said, chuckling quietly.

"Why would she be worried about our souls?" Evelyn asked.

"Those who swear an oath to the Dutchman owe me their souls for one hundred years. You two, however, have sworn no oath, and will merely be guests on my ship; you can leave anytime you want" Jones replied. Evelyn nodded, and then looked at Michaela.

"Promise?" the girl asked, looking at Davy.

"I swear by my heart" he replied, smiling. Michaela frowned, but she couldn't say no now.

"Alright, I'll go" she said.


	3. I'm not afraid

Davy nodded and turned to Evelyn.

"Wait here; I'll send one of the crew to fetch you" he said. Evelyn nodded and watched Davy disappear with the girl in silence. On the Dutchman, Davy stopped Bootstrap Bill and sent him to get Evelyn, then headed to his cabin with Michaela close at his heels. She had not uttered a single word since they'd come onto his ship, and he couldn't help but wonder if her silence was because of fear, or something else entirely. Once inside the cabin Davy ignored the girl and went straight to his treasured pipe organ in the back of the room. Michaela sat on the small unused bed off to the side, and watched Jones in silence.

She knew he was thinking about something and that it would be rude to interrupt him at a time like this, but her curiosity had been snared. Getting out of the bed as silently as she could she made her way to the back of the room and stood behind Jones as he stared at the organ.

"That's really pretty. Did someone give it to you?" she asked, looking up at his tentacled visage with sincere interest on her face.

"Yes, someone very special gave it to me, but she forgot me long ago" he replied quietly, not looking at her.

"Do you play it often?" Michaela asked.

"Always. Can you play any instruments?" Jones replied, turning the questions away from him and all the things that would bring back the old pain, the memories.

"I can play the piano, is that kind of like an organ?" Michaela replied, trying unsuccessfully to catch his eye. Davy nodded, suddenly uninterested in talking. He wanted to be alone now. Michaela sensed the change in him, an ability she had long ago perfected. She could sense things that other people failed to notice, like a sudden change of mood that could only be detected by a slight shift of the shoulders, or a look in someone's eyes in the briefest of seconds. She saw his shoulders stiffen, as if willing them to prove his strength, his ability to cope with his once buried loss.

She did not know of his pain, just that something had come to his mind that he wasn't too keen on remembering. That is what she felt; what she could see written in his posture like an open book. She did not question her ability, but always put utmost faith in it, so she knew what to do.

"Why does it make you sad?" she asked.

"You are too young to understand; sometimes I do not even understand it myself" Davy replied.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you… I'll leave if you want me to" Michaela said quietly, looking hard at the floor. Davy reached out his crab claw and touched her nose.

"It's alright. You didn't upset me, I was just thinking too hard about something that shouldn't trouble a little girl's mind. I don't want you to leave" he said, finally looking at her. She looked up at him with confusion and surprise written on her face, but said nothing.

"You can stay for as long as needed" Davy said, and Michaela knew he wasn't talking about staying in the cabin; what he was talking about was much bigger. Michaela merely nodded. Then the door to the cabin opened and Evelyn walked in, almost shattering the fragile and invisible bond that had tentatively grown between captain and child.

"How much longer until we reach Tortuga?" she asked.

"A few more days, depending on the weather" Jones replied.

"I'll only burden you until we get to Tortuga, then the girl and I will leave your company" Evelyn said.

"I'm only going into Tortuga to meet my papa, but if he doesn't want me then I'm coming back here" Michaela said suddenly.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" Evelyn said.

"I've thought it over, and I don't want to leave if my papa won't have me" Michaela insisted, determination in her voice. Evelyn frowned.

"Alright, tell me why staying has suddenly become so important to you, and I'll think about it" Evelyn said.

"Davy is hurting and I'm sure that it's the same kind of hurt I had once. I can help him, and he can help me" Michaela replied, utmost sincerity in her voice. Evelyn looked at her in surprise, then stared at the back of Davy's head.

"You really think that?" she asked. Michaela nodded, and Evelyn sighed.

"Fine, if it means that much to you; but I'm leaving for good, so if you change your mind you'd better do it before we're done talking to Jack" she said. Michaela smiled at her then grinned at Davy, who sighed as well. Shaking her head Evelyn left the cabin, leaving Davy and the oddly intelligent little girl alone again.

"Do you know anything about my papa?" Michaela asked him suddenly.

"Yes, I made a deal with your father; he's got eight more years until he has to pay his debt" Davy replied.

"What was the deal about, and what is his debt?" Michaela asked.

"Five years ago Jack Sparrow lost a ship to the ocean depths. I found him and agreed to bring it back from the depths for him, but after he'd captained the ship for thirteen years, he'd have to serve one hundred years before the mast on my ship. He agreed, so in eight years I'm going to find him and claim the soul he owes me; his soul. For one hundred years" Davy replied.

"He named his ship after mama, but I never thought he would care _that_ much about a ship" Michaela said, frowning.

"Having second thoughts about going to find him?" Davy asked.

"No, I just don't know what to expect when I meet him. I'm excited about finally having the chance to meet him, but I'm also a little bit afraid" Michaela replied.

"What could you possibly be afraid of? You sure don't act like I scare you at all, so what could possibly scare you when _I_ can't?" Davy said, laughter in his eyes. Michaela was shocked by this strange happiness in Jones, but she didn't show it. Somehow she knew that Davy was not the kind of person who laughed regularly, but she also knew that she couldn't tell people the things she instinctively sensed in the world around her. If she did many would likely accuse her of witchcraft, and though she was extremely young she knew the full extent of what that would mean, though nobody had ever told her what was done with witches.

Davy looked at her thoughtfully suddenly, then tapped the bench beside him with his claw. Michaela sat down next to him and, before she could lose her nerve, leaned against his side and wrapped her little arms around his large one. Davy looked at her in surprise, but quickly pushed the feeling away. After all, she was only just a child and couldn't be expected to act like anything other than that.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Davy asked quietly.

"I'm not afraid of death, that's all. It's a natural part of life and everyone dies anyway, so it's really only a question of when and where. It doesn't really matter to me; if I die I die, and that's that. And it's not like anyone is going to miss me since mama's dead, or as good as dead" Michaela replied.

"That may be so, but what does not being afraid of death have to do with not being afraid of me?" Davy asked.

"In all the stories people associate you with death, but now that I've seen you I know that's not entirely true" She replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Davy asked.

"Well, I can see your soul. I can see who you used to be if I concentrate enough and look the right way. I have to look with my soul, not my eyes, and I can see things that are hidden. I know you were a good man once; you might still be one. I know you won't break a promise if you make one, and I know that you're sincere in everything you do and say" Michaela replied, and this time she was met with a shocked silence that seemed to stretch on forever.


	4. Author Notes

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, because I'm enjoying writing it. I felt the need to add a page of my own thoughts about my story, mainly because it seems as though there are some things which I need to make clear. To begin with, I know it might seem like Davy is being completely out of character by helping a random stranger, but if you think about it he's really not. The way I see it, is that Davy has not been around anyone female for a very long time and I believe that, deep down, there _is _a gentleman hidden underneath all that slime (I know this might be hard to believe, but I like to try and find the good in bad guys, so bear with me).

Then there is the fact that Evelyn and Michaela are not afraid of Davy much like everyone else is. This is mainly because, like in Will's case, some people just haven't heard of Davy Jones or they know very little about him. That is how it is with Evelyn. She's never heard of Jones before, so even though the sight of him is rather disgusting, she's not afraid merely because of her lack of knowledge in that area. With Michaela it is quite different. She has heard of Davy Jones, and also knows quite a bit about him. Since she is a child, however, she still sees things in a rather simple way. She is, of course, obviously more intelligent than other children her age, but she still has that annoying trait of getting angry before scared that many children seem to possess.

So Davy's hidden gentlemanly nature combined with Evelyn and Michaela's apparent lack of fear helps to explain why he would be willing to help them. In my mind, I believe he would respect someone a little bit more if they weren't afraid of him. I believe he has no patience for weak people, and since it would obviously take a strong and brave person to not be afraid, he would be more willing to help them than someone who'd cower in fear.

If anyone has any other questions that don't entail revealing something for a later chapter, feel free to ask. Also, if anyone has any tips I'd be more than happy to hear them. Thanks!!

p.s. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far; if I didn't personally thank you I didn't mean to forget.

Smiles!! **: )**

•midgetmania•


	5. I Won't Leave You

Author Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I've been really busy lately what with the bazillion essays in three different classes I had to do and prom on May 3rd (which was completely marvy and fabtastic, by the way) . I promise I'll try not to take a million years to update the next chappy, but high school in Kansas at the end of the year is quite insane. Also, part of my lateness might have been laziness on my part as well; I can't seem to get motivated at the end of the school year. I just have far too many things to look forward to when school gets out. First I'm going to Florida for two weeks (Disney world anyone?) and then I'm going to see family in Kentucky (they have the most horrid mosquitoes there; they're like vampirized mosquitoes) and I can't wait to get on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride to see how it's changed (I still wish they hadn't done that, but, oh well). Anyway, I've been rambling on about nonsense for far too long and I'm sure everyone just wants to read this chapter now. ¡Adios mí amigos! (goodbye as well)

"You. . . _saw_ who I was?" Davy asked, suddenly looking at the girl closely for the first time.

"Mama said it was my gift; being able to see things that other people can't" Michaela replied.

"And what are you not telling me about this gift?" Davy asked.

"Well, there are a few other things, but I'm not sure how to explain them, you see. I don't even really know what all I can do, but mama always told me to practice using my gifts so I could get really good at using them without having to concentrate so hard" Michaela replied, her little brow furrowing in thought.

"Think about it then" Davy said, a bit of amusement in his voice that surprised both of them. Michaela couldn't help but giggle at his odd behavior, which somehow brought a smile to the grim pirate's face. Michaela then thought about her explanation for several minutes, and the whole while her hand was lightly tapping the side of Davy's claw. When she finally gave an exasperated sigh, Davy had almost fallen asleep and it surprised him.

"I think the best way to describe it, is that I feel things, hear things, and see things around me that other people don't notice. Sometimes I can hear peoples' thoughts, and sometimes I hear the wind, or the water, or the plants telling me things. I don't always understand what they're saying, but I can still hear them. I don't know how else to explain it" she replied.

"Your soul is in tune with the earth and all her secrets" Davy said, staring not at her face, but at the stark yet beautiful difference between her small hands and his large, crude claw. Looking down at that beautiful little girl, Davy was unhappily confronted with how much of a monster he was. He was the most feared man on the sea, yet this darling child had opened up her heart to him as if that fact didn't matter to her at all. Against his better judgment, Davy had to admit to himself that he'd begun to care about her, and almost wished that he was her father instead of Sparrow. A huge welling of anger filled him when he thought about Sparrow now. Any man who would abandon the woman he claimed to love, was not fit to be called a man.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Michaela asked suddenly, looking away as if she was embarrassed about something. Davy nodded.

"Mama once told me that my home wasn't really in Port Royal; she said the sea was my true home, that I would always feel safe here. She also called me princess when we didn't have any company. I always wondered why she did that, and now I think it has something to do with the sea being my home" Michaela said.

"Lots of parents call their daughters princess, I'm sure. What was so strange about your mother calling you princess?" Davy asked, frowning slightly.

"It was the way she said it; like I really _was_ a princess instead of her just using it as a nickname. And now that I think about it, I never really knew that much about mama; I only knew as much as everyone else in town and that wasn't very much. Mama was very mysterious to the town folk; they were always uncomfortable around her and she was uncomfortable around them. The only times she was open and talkative was when she had sailors over for supper and they would all sit in the garden talking about life on the sea" Michaela said.

"You sound as if you enjoyed listening to them" Davy commented.

"I loved hearing their stories, and after supper I would often go down to the beach and play pirates with the boys who lived nearby. We'd always end up playing 'catch the wave' where everyone would take turns seeing how close to open water they could get; I always won that game 'cause I wasn't afraid of the water like the boys were" she replied, grinning broadly. Davy nodded.

"Where is your mother now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everyone said she died, but I think maybe she just disappeared" Michaela replied, frowning slightly.

"Perhaps she went to the place she refers to as your 'true' home" Davy said.

"Hey, Davy. Can I _really_ stay with you if my papa won't keep me?' Michaela asked quietly. Davy chuckled.

"Of course you can, Kay" Davy replied. Michaela gave him a relieved smile, then sighed. Then she got up on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. Davy surprised himself by hugging her back tightly. He was unused to this kind of affection, but he didn't want it to end. He'd been deprived of love for so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like, yet he vaguely remembered that forgetting had been the whole point. As Michaela pulled away, she stopped to whisper in Davy's ear.

"I'll always be your friend, Davy Jones, no matter where fate may lead us. I won't ever forget you" she said.


	6. I've No Need For Normalcy

Outside, the crew grew silent as soon as they saw the little girl emerge from the captain's cabin, but after a yelling-at from Jimmy Legs they resumed their previous work. She walked silently among them, occasionally stopping to watch one of the crew members while they worked. She wasn't really heading in any particular direction; she was just wandering and following the pull of some unseen force. Then she saw Evelyn talking with a man who wasn't as deformed as the rest of the crew, and knew why she'd been drawn here.

"You knew my papa." she said, interrupting the man mid-sentence even though she knew it was rude.

"Who was your father?" the man asked.

"Jack Sparrow, and you're the one Davy called 'Bootstrap'." Michaela said. Bootstrap nodded, then gave the girl a puzzled look.

"How did you know I knew your father?" he asked.

"I could just tell; I don't really know how to explain it, but sometimes I'll just know something and I won't know how I know it except that it's always true." Michaela replied.

"Well, I did know your father. I served on his ship until the rest of the crew, led by Jack's first mate, decided to mutiny. I never really agreed with what they'd done, but there was nothin' I could do about it. After we found the Aztec gold your father had been searching for, and realized that the curse on it was real, I sent my piece to my son. He's probably about your age, I believe." Bootstrap said. Michaela looked at him thoughtfully, then frowned.

"So he wasn't a good captain?" she asked.

"It wasn't that he was a bad captain, he was just a little inexperienced with the crew he'd had at the time. He learned the hard way that you can't be too trusting, even with your first mate, because then people can use it against you." Evelyn replied.

"You're just saying that; you don't really think he wasn't a bad captain. You think the Black Pearl is better off in the hands of the man who was his first mate." Michaela said. Evelyn was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't want to believe that, but I can't deny that it's true." she said. Michaela nodded, clearly not convinced, but decided against pressing the subject. Then she turned to Bootstrap and smiled.

"If you were on my papa's ship after the crew mutinied, how did you end up here?" she asked. Bootstrap sighed.

"I'll tell you some other time, but not now; I have work to do and if I don't get back to it the Bosun'll turn my back to minced meat." he said. Michaela tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look, then shrugged and skipped off back to the stern. Davy was just leaving his cabin when she went by, and smiled to himself when he saw her. How anyone could be so carefree on the Flying Dutchman was beyond him, but he was glad she wasn't troubled by her surroundings.

"Michaela?" he called so only the girl would hear him. Michaela stopped skipping and walked back to where Davy stood.

"What do you need?" she asked, grinning in a maddeningly cute way.

"I need you to go below deck and tell the cook to make something for yourself and Captain Marsdan, and tell him to bring your dinners up to my cabin when they're done." he replied. Michaela nodded and went off on her little errand with a huge smile on her face. Davy went back into his cabin and sat down at his organ once again. They'd had no problems on their trip thus far, and were making good time. Tortuga was, of course, still a few days off, but Michaela and Captain Marsdan needed to know some things before they left. Davy had to be sure that they understood.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at his cabin door.

"Come in." he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Where should I set their food, Captain?" the cook asked.

"On the table next to the bed will be fine." Davy replied.

"That little girl is somethin', isn't she? The crew doesn't know what to make of her, and neither do I. She's got such a light-hearted spirit, but there's sufferin' underneath all her smiles; I'm sure of it. That little girl's been through some terrible times." the cook said, setting the tray of food down.

"She lost her mother a year ago." Davy said, more thinking out loud than anything else. The cook froze at this, unused to having his musings answered by his prone-to-brooding captain.

"That's awful. Poor thing; I don't know how she can be so cheerful here." he said.

"She's looking for her father, so I told her I'd take her to Tortuga with Captain Marsdan." Davy replied.

"You're letting them off the ship?" the cook asked.

"They are merely guests, now go and tell them their dinner is ready." Davy replied. The cook nodded, cleared his throat nervously, then hurried out of the room. Less than a minute later Davy was nearly knocked off his bench as Michaela jumped up beside him to give him a hug. Then, as quick as she had come, she hopped off the bench and climbed onto the bed to eat her food.

"Don't you have anything to eat?" she asked suddenly. Davy chuckled.

"I'm immortal; I don't need to eat." he replied, turning around to smile at the girl. She frowned at this.

"But don't you ever eat just to feel normal, even though you don't need it?" she asked. Davy shook his head.

"I've no need for normalcy; if you'd lived the life I have you would understand." he said. Michaela sighed and started to eat her food, and then Evelyn walked in.

"Well, you've made yourself right at home." she commented, grinning at Michaela who just grinned right back.

"There's something important that I need to tell you both." Davy said as Evelyn sat beside the girl and began to eat.

"What?" Michaela asked.

"When you go into Tortuga, you mustn't tell anyone that I brought you." Davy replied.

"Jack will want to know." Evelyn pointed out.

"He does not matter, but no one else can know." Davy said.

"I won't say anything." Michaela said, and Evelyn nodded.

"You have my word." she said. Davy sighed.

"Captain Marsdan, you may finish your meal outside if you wish; I need to have a word with Ms. Pearl in private." he said. Evelyn nodded and stood up with her food.

"I'll leave you two alone then." she said. Michaela grinned at her as she walked out, then climbed off the bed to sit on the bench beside Davy. They sat in silence for several seconds; the only sound was Michaela swinging her legs so her feet made a barely audible swooshing noise on the floor.

"I have a very important question to ask you." Davy said finally. Michaela didn't say anything; her blue eyes suddenly serious. Davy was struck with the vague notion that her deep, blue eyes seemed to carry the spirit of the sea in them.

"I don't really know why, but I care about you very much. I have a desire to take care of you and keep you safe, and if I'm going to be honest; I love you. I just want to know if that bothers you." he said. Michaela stared at the floor and clasped her hands in her lap in a very serious manner. At once, Davy grew worried that he should have kept his feelings to himself. Then she cleared her throat, still staring at the floor.

"So, does that mean that no matter what happens you'll never leave me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Davy leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight, and somewhat slimy, hug.

"Yes, it does." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Michaela lifted her head and smiled at him, then laid her head against his chest.

"Love you too." she whispered with a yawn, closing her eyes. Davy lifted her onto his lap and quietly hummed his organ song, his arms wrapped securely around the little girl. Ten minutes later they were both fast asleep. Evelyn walked in on this scene in surprise, then smiled and shook her head as she walked back out.


End file.
